


Tiny Treasure

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank finds treasure from their past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of ficlets all based off of my 100_tales table. The prompt for this one is love.

"Heads up", was all the warning Evan got before the small box hit him in the head.

"Ouch, that has corners ya' know," he grumbled rubbing where the box had connected with his head.

 

Evan laughed at the ugly little ring in the box. How he had not known the diamond was an imitation was beyond him.

"I can not believe you kept this," he was happy that Hank had.

"Why not, it was the first time you declared your love for me. I think that ring is one of a kind." Hank grinned and kissed him,"like you, Evan"


End file.
